Erin Rienloski
Erin Rienloski is a thief girl from Seer's Village. Eighteen years of age currently, her mother was a whore in the pub, and her father was a blackgaurd, leaving as swiftly as he can once he heard of his wives pregnancy. This forced the girl to thievery when she was ten, because her mother forced her out, making way for a younger sister. Now she spends her time in the ghettos of Varrock with her Partner Ian. Drinking away her money, and stealing for cash. She heads the Thieving's Guild in Lumbridge, with three others. History Erin was born eighteen and a half years ago, nine months prier than that she was conceived by naïve girl, barely seventeen herself. She was young and headstrong, acting on impulse and the passion of the moment. The man who was courting her wasn’t a honorable man, he was the kind of man who thinks only of himself, and as soon as things get tough, leaves. The courtship soon developed into a marriage, and the marriage resulted in a pregnancy. It just so happens that three months later, when Erin’s mother told her lover of her pregnancy, who she was hoping he’d by quite overjoyed about it, he wanted nothing to do with her. A black guard they called him, a scoundrel, he left his newly wedded wife right then and there, without so much as a good bye. Once Erin’s mother gave birth to Erin, she was already struggling to feed herself, she could not remarry, for she did not have the money to file a divorce with her husband. She was still young, irresponsible, her own parents had disowned her on the account of the marriage, so she worked to feed herself and her new baby girl. She was a bar-maid for the local pub, developing quite a drinking habit of her own as she did so. Her child grew up fast, Erin needed to, her mother was not fit to raise a child, so as the girl grew, she became less and less dependant on her mother. While her mother was off at work, Erin would escape from the small village, she’d flee to her own sanctuary of the woods. She was skinny, and could easily squeeze through the bars of the fence as she went into hiding among the tall trees she was so fond of. It also proved as a rather good place to play pretend, act as though she was a princess, and elf, or anything else she’d rather be then herself. She wasn’t taught an education, she mostly was taught how to survive from experience, from watching those around her, and discovering new things among the trees. Every night she’d retire back to the small room above the bar her mother and her were aloud, often her mother wouldn’t come home till far after that. Erin lived in solitary, she grew accused to it, she grew not only to accept it, she learned to enjoy her time alone, her time with her mother wasn’t the most pleasant in her eyes. As before, Erin’s mother had quite an addiction to the alcohol in the bar below there house, as she consumed more, the drunken fools around her appeared more and more attractive, and as it ended up, When Erin was just ten years old, she was given a baby brother. By this time, Erin’s mother was certain she could not care for one child, let alone too, Erin, though reluctant, left her mother, joining the streets with the other orphaned kids. Erin was practically an orphan, she had no mother, no father, she had them of blood, but not of heart, so it made no difference if she ate the garbage her mother presented as food for her, or ate the garbage off the street. Living on the streets toughened this young girl further, she trusted no one, she found it was harder to be hurt emotionally and physically if you remained impassive. After a few weeks on the street, she traveled farther from home, traveling right past the fortress known as the Rangers Guild. Outside it lay broken arrows, some intact enough to use though, seeing an opportunity, Erin collected them, along with a string less bow, then she was chased off by a few of the guards. She didn’t know then that a few years later she would return, this time getting into the fortress, and retrieving a bow much better then a the piece of wood she had. As the girl moved further south from her home lands, she ran into Ardougne, with greatly impacted her choice of career. She was still ten at this point in her life, the tough gangs and thieves of Ardougne molded her young mind like a piece of clay. Also like clay, as she is twisted and turned into the desired object, she dries and hardens, as she grew she kept her rigid ways stubbornly. She spent the next three years in Ardougne, gaining no friendships that wouldn’t break with the snap of a finger. She gained tools, not friends, not that it mattered to the rough boys of the streets, she was a tool to them also, though they found her complicated and not worth using soon after they tried. Some learned after broken fingers, arms, threats on there life. Though Erin may of threatened, she’d never kill them, she’d hurt them, maybe put one of her arrows into her legs, but she’d never go for the kill, not unless she was fearing her life, which none of the boys could manage to do to the aging girl. She learned how to steal to survive, quickly after moving to this town she learned that scavaging alone would not keep her alive, she first learned how to pick-pocket, reaching into the little treasure chests people called pockets and plucking out what she wanted. Then she moved on to stealing from stalls, distracting, trickery, she grew quite good at it in her own point of view. Her real thieving development did not begin until she met Ian, her life-long partner. When she was fourteen, Erin paid and took a boat to Port Sarim’s, something she vowed never to do again, being that the boat made her quite, quite sea-sick. From Port Sarim she traveled through Falador, finding the town unfit to her liking, she then went to Varrock. It resembled Ardougne so greatly she decided she’d stay there, adjusting to thieving in the new town quickly. In the better part of town, Erin was walking idly, not looking for anything in-particular, just releasing her boredom. As she walked, she saw the upstairs window of a stone house ajar, there was no light coming from the room though. It was practically inviting her in, she staked around the house, deciding it was empty, she climbed up the uneven brickwork of the house opposite of it, and leaped to the window. She nearly missed, she would of surely broken both her legs from that height, and then died, probably starvation, may it be slow, or short, she couldn’t make her money with broken legs. Luckily though, the girl made it, after climbing through the window she saw that the house was rather quite well kept, and deciding that the lady of the house wouldn’t miss a few gems that would feed Erin for fortnight. Erin was prying through her jewelry box when the door creaked open on it’s iron hinges. She whipped around, shoving the silver neclace in her hand into her pocket, she was ready to flee. In the Doorway stood a boy of normal stature, he couldn’t be more then two years older then herself. He looked as rugged and surprised as she did as they both store at each other, gawking at the others presence. He was the first to move, Blocking the window Erin darted to with himself. “What are ye’ doin’ here?” He asked, his voice wasn’t so much as mean, more surprised, but wary, he didn’t plan on letting any girl let him away. Erin countered him, “ I could ask da’ same ta’ ya’” both there words were heavily accented, Erin’s being more laziness then anything else. They eyed each other for a while, then the boy peeped up. “Ya’ be a thief I be guess’n?” He asked, looking the boney girl in front of him over, he had decided that if this was to come to violence, he could almost definitely deal with her. Erin nodded, “Dat’ makes ye’ one too,” She chuckled, her voice gruff, “Ain’t it be funny, we both decide ta’ rob da’ same house,” She too eyed him up, she was thinking the same as he on the dealing with each other, he didn’t look to have a weapon, but he could probably produce a knife from that vest of his, she had her bow though. There was tension in the room as the two ruffians decided what to do. “I’m Ian,” The boy said, holding out his hand in truce. “I be Erin,” The girl answered, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. That marked the birth of a partnership that lasted farther then blood could. The two thieving partners grew closer together, for they needed each other to keep themselves alive, Ian was the Father, brother, and friend Erin never had. She always figured she was the same for Ian. They worked together, making sure the each of them was fed heartily. Together Erin’s bones developed a thin layer of fat and muscle over them, they thrived as thieves together, at least from there point of views, coming from poor families. They worked together, then deceived a plan to open up a Guild for the thieves like them, somewhere that they too could find sanctuary and work together to reach a common goal; Survive. In Four years running Erin grew a bond with her partner like no other she had, she had felt love to her mother, but all was lost over years of neglect, it took her mother ten years to break the bond of love Erin had with her mother, it took Ian four years to build one that bypassed that tenfold. Now Erin spends most of her time in the unholy city of Falador, thieving, enjoying herself, and whatever else quenched her ever hungry boredom. Appearance No information has been recorded about this aspect of Erin Reinloski's life. Personality No information has been recorded about this aspect of Erin Reinloski's life. Trivia No information has been recorded about this aspect of Erin Reinloski's life. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Youth Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Retired